


A Child of Narnia

by Omgitsakat



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-01-04 05:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12162231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omgitsakat/pseuds/Omgitsakat
Summary: What if Aslan allowed Susan to stay in Narnia? Her family is in another world, Aslan has left again, and she is ruling alongside the man she loves, Caspian. She is torn between following what her heart says, and doing what is practical for Narnia. Follow Susan through her final journey through Narnia





	1. A New Beginning

Susan was standing in front of the crowd, trying not to met Caspian's eyes. Peter was Standing next to her, knowing exactly what she was thinking, and gave a comforting squeeze to her hand. Edmund, on her other side, and Lucy next to him, had no idea that Peter and Susan had even talked to Aslan, and she knew they would be crushed. She and Peter were never returning to Narnia. The words Aslan was saying wasn't even registering in her mind, all she could think was that she was leaving Him. She risked a glance at Caspian with this thought, and saw him intently staring at Aslan, wondering at the history of his ancestors. His eyes, fixed on the golden lion, dark and beautiful. He felt her gaze and looked up and caught her eyes. They looked at each other for several seconds, before Susan dropped her eyes to the paws of the Great Lion.   
Caspian suddenly thought about how beautiful she looked, how her hair was silken brown, with the perfect amount of curl in it, intricately braided and hanging down her back. The dress, rustled with her moves, added an elegant feel to her appearance. The light blue on the white set off her eyes perfectly. Oh her eyes..... he could look into those eyes forever. Deep brown with a hint of green in them. You could look and see that underneath the gentle aura, was courage, and stubbornness. But now, he could see sadness as well. She always hid her feelings, so why is she letting her guard down now?  
Susan focused on what Aslan was saying. He let out one soft breath, and the ancient oak tree that had been giving them shade from the bright sun overhead, began to turn and leave an arch underneath. She watched as people disappeared as they walked through, then heard the protests of disbelief. She looked up at Peter, and he locked eyes with her before saying  
"We will go"  
Why oh why did this moment have to come so soon? If only she could ask Aslan to stay, but she looked into the Lion's deep eyes, and found him looking gently at her, knowing exactly what she was thinking. Her heart dropped, but as any strong queen would, she squared her shoulders, and nodded at Aslan. All her siblings said goodbye to the friends they had made, and Susan stepped towards Caspian. They exchanged few words, both upset about farewell. Susan attempted a joke, but her heart was not behind it, and Caspian's smile did not reach his eyes.  
As the four Pevensies lined up to say farewell to Aslan, he spoke to them.   
"Peter, you have served your time well in this kingdom, no one could have proved themself more worthy of the title of High King. Edmund, however far you strayed from the path of your siblings, you were able to return, with a lesson none of the others knew. Because of this, you were a great man, as well as a great king."  
He turned to Lucy and smiled.  
"Lucy, you have the biggest heart of anyone here. You are a compassionate and forgiving ruler. Always remember this."  
He then turned back to Susan, who was staring straight ahead, with her shoulders set.   
"Dear Susan, you have been a loving but firm ruler. You know what is coming, and I know you dread going back to your world. Tell me, Susan, why do you dread returning to the land you were born in?"  
Susan looked into his compassionate and slightly prodding eyes.  
"Because Narnia is the land I love. England was where I was born, but Narnia is my home."  
Aslan looked into her eyes, and filled her with hope.  
"And for that reason, you shall be staying."  
Susan felt giddy with disbelief, she was staying! She looked into Caspian's eyes and saw he was joyful as well. her siblings crowded around her, hugging and congratulating her. They were filled with happiness, that their beloved sister was able to be happy! She looked into Aslan's eyes, and saw that he too was happy to see her staying. Susan said to Aslan  
"Will I ever be able to see my siblings again? Will Peter be able to return?"  
"Yes. in good time, all the Pevensie's will be reunited." He then turned to Peter, Edmund, and Lucy and addressed them.  
"I know that while you are joyful for your sister, you also wonder why you do not stay. You are all children of Narnia, but Susan has found something none of you have found."  
He then turned to Caspian, and everyone else followed suit. Caspian, bewildered, looked at Aslan and at Susan. Aslan spoke:  
"Caspian, Susan, you will rule this country together, as the Pevensies did before. Because you each love this country, but were not born of it, you will have a good and long reign."  
Towards the remaining children,   
"Because you have so obediently followed my commands, you will have a good and prosperous life in England. You will see Narnia again, and be united with your sister, but all in good time, all in good time."  
They knew this was their sign to leave, and they turned back to Susan for one last kiss. Before they walked through the arch, Susan cried out, forgetting the crowd,   
"Wait! I know last time we returned, we were never able to keep anything, but, please, just to remember me."  
She looked at Aslan questioning, and when he nodded, she stepped forward and removed her necklace from her neck. The gold figure of a lion glinted in the sun as she handed it to Peter. As she closed Peter's hand, she looked into his eyes then fiercely hugged him. She hugged Lucy, and Edmund as well, with a sorrow only families parting have. With these final goodbyes, they stepped through the doorway and disappeared, with Susan and the rest of the crowd staring after them.   
As Lucy stepped through the door, she looked back to see Caspian, Susan, and Aslan looking at them. As she looked in front of her, she saw the train shooting by. She looked back again, but only saw a crowded tunnel. Peter, Edmund, and Lucy grabbed their bags without saying anything to each other, and stepped onto the train. Edmund and Lucy looked at Peter, after he gave a small start. Peter opened his hand, and in it lay three necklaces, identical to the one Susan gave Peter. They all looked at each other and smiled, and the sound the train made as it left the station sounded like a very familiar roar.


	2. Not So Happily Ever After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my dudes! First off thanks for all the hits and kudos! Second, PLEASE COMMENT REQUESTS FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS! I'm only 14 so trying to juggle school, extra curricular activities, and come up with inspiration and edit chapters is a little tough. Sorry for the irregularity!

The sun was setting as Susan stood on the balcony staring onto the plains. The figure of a golden lion was shrinking in the distance, as he walked into who knows where. She recalled her conversation with Aslan after her beloved siblings left Narnia.  
"Stay strong Susan, for this adventure will give you challenges as you have never experienced before. I chose you of your siblings because you have a stubbornness within you, which is often looked upon as bad, but sometimes it can be used for good. I chose you because you will do what is right for your country, whereas your siblings would have followed their feelings. Susan, always remember my face, and when in doubt, I will here your pleas. Farewell, Susan the Gentle."  
"Aslan, I don't know if I can do all you need me too."  
"Farewell, Susan the Gentle"  
"Aslan, please!"  
"Farewell"  
"Aslan! Aslan!"  
"Remember my name, dear Susan."  
And with that, he turned and walked away, leaving Susan staring after him. When the sun was quite low, Caspian joined her, leaning on the rail. They said nothing for quite a while, until Caspian broke the silence saying  
"You look quite troubled, Susan. May I ask why your are sad?"  
Susan gave a sigh, and turned to him.  
"My siblings have left. Aslan said we would see each other again, but time is not the same for Aslan as it is for us. It could be 60 years in Narnia before we see them again, and it could only have been a week for them."  
Caspian didn't know how to respond, so he simply put his arm around Susan in a comforting gesture. She leaned into his shoulder, as the last rays of sun disappeared behind the grassy plain.  
For the next four months after, neither Susan or Caspian had much time for watching sunsets. They were busy re-organizing the government, and fixing the economy. The people did not trust the strange but beautiful girl from another world. Neither did they trust Caspian fully, because he had led the frightful beasts against his own people. Trust did not build overnight, so they would have to deal with it for quite some time. Trade was very profitable, which was one of the only good things Miraz had done. However, the relationships with neighboring countries was becoming even more unstable day by day. Miraz had ruled with fear, but now that he was dead, Narnia's neighbors were not afraid to attack anymore. Susan and Caspian together wrote a letter explaining the situation to other kings. They declared that there was new leadership in Narnia, and if the kings wish to trade, they will willingly oblige. but, if the kings want war, or begin to attack the borders, Narnia will retaliate with more force. All kings accepted the offer of trade, because none wanted to test the combined strength of Miraz's highly trained soldiers and the fierceness of the legendary beasts of Narnia. Whenever Susan would see Caspian, he would give her a smile, no matter how tired he was. And every time, her heart fluttered, before she told herself to shut up and that it was just a smile. But they worked closely together, and she couldn't help but think of how handsome he looked when he smiled.  
Susan was upset, and only on her first few months of her return to the crown. She was practicing her archery on the range, even though she needed no practice, she still called it so. She fired shot after shot, releasing her anger with each arrow. Susan let an arrow go, and it perfectly split a previous arrow in two. With this shot she let out a loud cry of frustration, then quickly looked around before realizing she had dismissed all servants. She then walked to the target, and, dropping her bow, sank down and leaned her head on the target began to silently cry.  
Meanwhile, Caspian entered Susan's office to ask her a question, but only to find her missing. He looked around, and noticed her bow and quiver missing. The next thing he noticed was a large and extravagant letter on her desk. It was from the country of Calor. Why would the king of Calor send a letter to Susan? They had not contacted Calor at all, because Narnia and Calor never had any disagreements, or any agreements. He did not read the letter, but instead sought out Susan. After asking several maids, he finally found her at the archery range sitting next to the target with her eyes shut.  
Susan heard footsteps, and politely said with her eyes still closed  
"I had requested that no servants bother me."  
"But what if it isn't a servant, but a dear friend?"  
Susan's eyes shot open, and she quickly stood up.  
"Caspian why are you here?"  
"Why were you crying?"  
Susan stalked away and resumed her shooting.  
"It doesn't concern you."  
"Well I think it most certainly does, because not only are you a queen who makes important decisions, but is also a friend."  
Susan fired another shot on the word friend, as if she wanted to shoot the word.  
"I told you it doesn't concern you."  
Caspian stood in front of the target and said  
"Susan, you've been acting differently lately. You don't sleep well, and I know you have nightmares, I can hear you from my room. You act much feircer than I know you are, you are Susan the Gentle, not anyone else. Drop the bow."  
For Susan was still holding her bow, pointing it at Caspian's face. They both knew she wouldn't shoot, so she finally drops it in exhaustion. Caspian continued,  
"You know I won't stop until you tell me."  
Susan groaned,  
"You have got to be one of the most annoying people I know. Let's go for a ride."  
an hour later, they had rode into the woods, until they reached a clearing. They tied up their horses, and sat in the middle of the field. For a long time they said nothing, and Caspian knew not to push her, for he had already prodded enough. Finally, Susan began to speak.  
"At first it was living a dream, being able to stay. Narnia is my home, and I truly believe I am a true child of Narnia. But things are different in so many ways than last time, and in some places better, but in others much worse. I miss my siblings, Peter always knew exactly how to help. Last time I had received so many letters and visits from suiters, and at first it was fun, but then I realized they wanted nothing more than a trophy. What an honor it would be to marry the Queen crowned Aslan himself, her beauty matched none!"  
Susan said bitterly.  
"A girl just to show, and to have a connection to Narnia. I had hoped that it would be different this time, but men never change. I received a letter from the prince of Calor last week, asking for a marriage between our countries. I know that I must marry another country, but I don't want to, my heart belongs to someone else. Aslan said he chose me because he knows I will do what is right. But I know Calor, and they are nothing but liars and trouble. From what I have read in your history books, and our trade relations, it is still true. If Peter or Edmund was here, they wouldn't let me. But now that there is no one else, I must do it."  
Caspian was silent, this was heartbreaking, he understood. If she knew she had to, then she would. But if her heart belonged ot someone else (lucky man, he thought) than it would break her. But Susan continued, interrupting his thoughts.  
"Then the nightmares started about a month ago. I remembered Aslan telling me that when women fight in a war, it is an ugly thing. And yet I fought. I wish I never did, because while I knew I had to be strong for my siblings and for the people, I never wanted to kill anyone. But the night in the courtyard keeps reminding me of what happened. I fired shot after shot, wishing my quiver would run out so I wouldn't hurt anymore people, but it is enchanted so it never will. The look in the eyes of the soldiers, as an arrow pierced their chest and they looked down to see blood pouring out of the wound. Many Narnians died that night, I remember seeing them fall all around me. I cannot sleep in that castle, because of how many died, how many I killed in the same dwelling. I can't forget how a centaur jumped in front of an arrow shot at me, then died for me. I watched as he fell to my feet, and stared into my eyes before they clouded over. I shot the man who did it with more fury than ever, and began to fight like I had never before. The look in his eye as his legs stopped moving, and how his flank was matted with blood, that should have been for me."  
Until now she had been staring at nothing, as silent tears poured down her face. She turned to Caspian and finished speaking in a shaking voice  
"He died for me to be able to help Narnia. They all died so the others could be free. I should rejoice that they are now, but every time I walk through the courtyard, I see the blood."  
She was really crying now, and Caspian simply gathered her in his arms and held her. They sat like that for hours, until it grew cold and they rode back to the castle together, not saying a word. When they reached the stables, Susan handed her reigns to a stable boy and turned to leave, but Caspian grabbed her arm. He simply said  
"Follow me."  
She slowly walked after him, unsure of where he was going. He opened a door hidden behind a curtain, and it let to a small balcony staring towards the sea. Caspian said  
"For years the Telmarines have been scared of the sea. But tomorrow, we shall go down the river to where your Cair Paravel was, and begin to plan the rebuilding of it."  
Susan stared in shock, Cair Paravel, rebuilt? Caspian continued  
"This castle holds no joyful memories for me, it was my prison for many years. You talk of Cair Paravel in all its splendor, and I can't help but wish I can see it too."  
Susan began to tear up, and Caspian was confused, he thought that would make her happy, so why is she crying?  
"I'm sorry Susan if you don't like the idea it doesn't have to happen, I thought it would make you happy."  
Susan gave a choked laugh  
"Men never do change then. I am very happy, so, so very happy."  
"So.... why are you crying then?"  
Susan began to laugh, and she laughed for a long while, until she turned and gave Caspian a hug. She whispered very low against his chest, almost so he couldn't hear it.  
"This is why I love you."  
Caspian was taken aback,  
"What did you say?"  
She smiled up at him.  
"I said you are one of the most compassionate people I know, and I see now why Aslan chose you. You have the look of a king, you are kind, but you are also stern. You fight better than most people, and you love your people. And that is why I love you."  
Caspian stared into her eyes, hoping that he didn't just make up what he heard. This beautiful girl, queen Susan of old, one of the most kind and sought after person he knew, just said she loved him?  
Susan smiled at his expression, and pulled his neck down so she could give him a kiss. As they stood there, lips locked in a slow kiss, his arm snuck around her waist, pulling her close, as he smiled into her face. She loved him, and he couldn't have been happier.


	3. Guests of the Royal House

Narnia had changed so much. During these past few months, Susan has traveled all through Narnia, visiting the people of Narnia, and gathering resources to build Cair Paravel. When she told her private counselor the plan to rebuild the ancient castle, he was overjoyed.  
"Not only will this help you, Your Majesty, but will it also be a splendid political move! The Telmarines destroyed the Narnian's sign of hope and rule, and having a Telmarine rebuild it would be a good peace offering!"  
Susan laughed, and sifted through the papers on her desk. As the small man left the room murmuring things under his breath about how good Aslan was, another figure entered the doorway. The maid curtsied to Susan, and placed a message on her desk before exiting. Susan glanced at it, before doing a double take. She quickly ripped it open and read it, before dropping the letter out of shock. As she glanced at the painting of Aslan on her wall, she steeled herself, and, picking up the letter, ran out of the room in search of Caspian.   
Caspian was in the stables, just returned from a visit with a king of a neighboring country. The meeting had gone well, and he was very pleased with himself. He was talking with a centaur when Susan rushed up to him, breathless of worry. Sensing something was wrong, he dismissed everyone in the room.   
After making sure everyone in the room was gone, Susan shoved the letter at Caspian. Once he finished it, he looked up and said.   
"You have got to be kidding me. We have already turned them down twice. Have we done anything to give them the idea they are welcome to invite themselves over?"  
"Not to my knowledge, but i have not communicated with them directly in quite some time." Susan replied, her stomach fluttering with anxiety.   
Caspian looked at the letter once more, then looked up at Susan and shook his head.  
"This cannot continue anymore. This prince of Calor has harassed you long enough. We will have them for a state dinner, I will tell the kitchen to prepare. When they are here, I will act as Peter for you, as this is obviously causing you much distress."  
Susan looked into his eyes wistfully and said  
"If only it was this simple. The Council has unanimously said that it would be of great benefit for Narnia to marry the Prince of Calor. Aslan told me to do what I know is best. Yet he also said to follow my heart, and my heart is here with you. I don't want to leave, not when Cair Paravel is so close to being finished, not when we have just begun to settle the country, not when that means I won't be with you. As a queen it is my duty to help my country, and this marriage may be beneficial for two countries. But as a person it is my wish to stay with those whom I know and love. And just as my Advisor told me last time I was in Narnia, the Queen must always come before the person. We have already rejected him twice, maybe I should just marry him. There are worse things than marrying a Prince of a rich and powerful country."  
Caspian was desperate to avoid this marriage. It was selfish of him, selfish of them both, but he couldn't help it. Attempting to change her mind, he thought desperately.  
"Susan you can't leave. Please just stay, for me."  
Her eyes filled with tears, and she choked on her words.  
"Caspian you know just as well as I that our foreign affairs are terrible. This could be the first step in changing that. We mustn't be so selfish."  
Frantically he said  
"Please just think about it. You have never met him, he could be horrid. Why don't we have them stay for a week, so that we may begin to know who we are dealing with. Besides, isn't it strange that one of his ancestors tried to marry you?"  
Susan gave a small laugh  
"And he was a sniveling little weasel of a human too. All right, we should inform the kitchen and the servants we will be having guests soon. Thank you Caspian, I hope there is a way to escape this mess."  
They stepped out of the stables, and walked up to the chambers, talking and laughing like only old friends can. Susan had missed him, since their lovely night on the hidden balcony, she had found herself day dreaming about him, before chiding herself for acting like a starstruck child. Yet she couldn't help herself from looking at the curtain which concealed the door to the balcony. In her head, she began to refer to it as "their place".   
"Why are you still wearing that ridiculous belt?' Susan asked laughing at Caspian as he struck a pose.  
"Well I thought I looked quite dashing. When the king gave it to me he said that this color represented bravery and all the trials I had been through."  
The belt was thick, and colored a very bright turquoise. The buckle was studded with small jewels to form the shape of a lion roaring.  
"Yes turquoise is a very manly color. You look simply absurd!"  
They both laughed, then Susan realized they were standing in front of Their Place. Smiling, she grabbed Caspian's arm and pulled him into the doorway and onto the balcony. They stood there and listened to the sound of the waves as they gently pummeled the beach. Rising up, falling, crashing, pulling out, and repeating. The wind was picking up; a storm was coming. The waves began to crash violently. She looked at the edge of the forest, seeing the trees wave, almost as if they were readying themselves for the coming storm. She felt like one of those trees now. She was readying herself for the coming attack of the Calormenes who would be invading her home. Susan felt Caspian's arms sneak around her and hold her from behind. She smiled and leaned back against his warm chest, where she could hear his heartbeat, calming her.   
"I missed this."  
She felt his voice rumble through his chest, and looked up at him. Her voice was small as she replied to him, staring into those eyes she loved so much. Those eyes that were keeping her from doing what she knew she needed too.  
"And I'll miss you."  
His face grew dark. The wind whipping his long locks of hair in his face, as he looked down at the determined woman.   
"Susan."   
His next words were cut off as she pulled him down and kissed him. The wind was screaming now. It tangled their hair together, and Susan's dress was pulling at her legs. As they seperated, Caspian chuckled slightly, still close to her.  
"That's a way to shut a guy up."  
"And that's a way to get a girl to remember you. I'll always remember the charming man in the ridiculous belt who saved a country, then kissed me on a hidden balcony."  
Caspian sadly smiled  
"And I will always remember the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, and how she fought half a Telmarine army to save the people she loved, then kissed me on a hidden balcony."  
They smiled sadly at each other, before Caspian broke the beautiful silence.  
"This won't be the end. I won't let you give up. We should discuss with the Council how we could get out of this marriage. We are almost done with Cair Paravel, why don't we try to convince them to at least wait until it's done so we could invite our guests over in a new castle. This could by us some time."  
"Caspian you have to give up at some point."  
"I can't give up on you, Susan. I just can't. My Professor used to tell me that I would try to fix the world if given the chance, and that I never knew when to give up. The Generals tell me I have to know when to pick a fight and when to back down. I am not giving up not just for you but also for this country. The rulers must be happy and willing to serve, and you are obviously not happy. I'm not giving up on you, because this man will not marry the woman I am intent upon marrying."  
Susan's face shot up when he finished.  
"What did you just say?"  
Caspian paled.  
"Did I just say that out loud?"   
"You want to marry me?"   
"No! no.... I mean well yes but not right now of course we are way too young and there is an ancient Telmarine law that says you must be at least 25 years of age before you can marry and I am 24 and you are 23 and it would not be best for the country right now but yes I love you Susan you are the most beautiful girl I have ever met and you are kind and gentle yet firm and strong and I can see why Aslan chose you to stay and I love that about you. I know this sounds crazy and I know you don't need me on your mind especially with the Calormenes coming."  
Caspian hung his head before continuing.  
"And you are a better leader than me for putting your personal feelings behind your duty. I apologize for speaking out of my place, and I certainly hope you will remain in my company until you leave for Calor."  
As he spoke, the storm began, and starting raining hard. The rain didn't take Susan's focus off of Caspian's words. She watched the the rain flatten his beautiful hair, and the eyes downcast, and, is he actually ASHAMED of what he said? Her heart ached for him, and here he was confessing he loved her! Her eyes filled with tears, and she normally hated crying, but they had been through so much together she didn't mind. The tears fell, mixing with the rain on her face.   
"Caspian look at me."  
His face rose, his eyes traveling over her as his head lifted.   
"Caspian you stupid, stupid man. I love you. Why do you think I was so upset about the incident with the White Witch? Why do you think I was so happy when you saved me and Lucy from the Telmarine in the woods?"  
The wind was picking up, and Susan had to yell for Caspian to hear her.  
"I love you, ok? And I wouldn't want to leave you."  
At this Caspian kissed her hard. Susan ran her hands through Caspian's wet hair, just as she wished to do every time she saw him. He was holding her tightly against him, and unlike their last kisses, this one was frantic, as if they were starving for each other. They broke apart when they heard yelling, and saw the light of lanterns. Soldiers were calling for them, trying to find them.  
Caspian looked down at her a smiled, which made her stomach flutter.   
"We should probably go back. We can figure out how to deal with the problem of Calor." Caspian said.   
He slid his hand down her arm, his light touch making her shiver in the rain. He grabbed her hand, and led her through the door, and from behind the curtain. Maids ran up to them with towels and wrapped them in one each. Susan's Lady in Waiting, a sweet old lady who everyone listened to, out of respect and fear of a lecture, fussily asked  
"Where have you two been? You will catch colds out in this weather and we can't have that you both have much to do!"   
Caspian laughed and replied  
"Now Miss Piper, no need to fuss over us we are quite fine. We were simply looking at the ocean on the balcony when the door accidentally was locked."  
As Miss Piper continued to lecture them, paying no head to their rank over her or the fact that Caspian had replied, Caspian locked eyes with Susan and winked at her, giving her a sense of security. Calor was coming, and she had best prepare for the storm.


End file.
